Ebony Masquerade
by Hitomi-chanchan
Summary: Miles is invited to a friends masquerade, where he meets a man, with a lust for the young boy, this is yaoi, but, hey you searched these two characters, what did you expect? weeeee! yaaaoooiii! one shot
1. Warning

**Standard Notice for All Who Intend to Continue Reading.**

**Hello, this is the author Hitomi, I would like to make a statement before you being reading, this fanfiction is very old, which mean an unprecedented amount of errors, clichés, bad spelling, bad tact, uncalled for and unjustly outspoken opinions and the like. I am not proud of these works and will take them down shortly in lieu of something far more tolerable. **

**If you wish to continue reading, but all means go on.**


	2. Chapter 1

_Dis is meh first yaoi fanfict one-shot! Yeah! Mk, here ya goes!_

The candle lights where dim, soft music drifted through the large ballroom. A young boy stood by one of the large windows wearing a mask of white, and a pure white outfit to match, with a long flowing cape. His blonde hair soft with youth, his fox ears silky. He had intensely blue eyes, which where studying the vast gardens in the light of the moon, listening to the music. This ball was a masquerade, every guest had a mask on, and no one knew who anyone else was.

This was a party for one of his older friends. He had been invited, and had come only out of kindness and respect. No one said he had to dance, or socialize with any of the girls who where intently whispering and giggling about him, unaware of his true age.

He ignored them, but that only seem to make them whisper and giggle more. One of them came up to him for the seventh time, offering him her hand.

"Please sir, would you allow me to accompany you in a dance?" she asked, her voice feminine and flirtations. She was wearing a green dress with a brightly sequenced mask, and had large bat ears and two silky wings. He kissed her hand and respectfully said.

"My dear lady, I'm afraid I must recline," he said softly. The Women stared at him for a moment, shock eminent on his face, she nodded, bowed and walked back to her group of friends, he heard one with cat ears say to her.

"I told you so" He stayed at the window for a while longer, staring out at the silver gardens. Someone soon interrupted him again, with the brush of a hand on his shoulder, the touch was so light he expected to turn and find another women, asking for a dance. But instead, the figure gracing his eyes was a tall man, wearing a mask of jet-black feathers, along with a matching out fit, and a dark red velvet cape. He had long extremely dark hair, and pale skin, a slight smile was delicately placed on his face and his eyes seemed to glint in the light of the nearby moon.

"You seem to have many offers, why not take them?" he gestured to the groups of women all watching them. The boy thought for a moment then responded, a slight smile on hi face.

"There all to old" he said softly, the mans hand was still on his shoulder, he noticed that the man was wearing a red glove. Only one. He looked up the arm to the mans face again, and suddenly found it extremely alluring, he had two black dog ears, and he could see a tail from under the cape.

"You do not like older women?" he asked, the smile deepening. The young boy could not help but blush slightly.

"Shall I get rid of them for you?" The boy thought for a moment, wondering how he would commence to do so. Eventually he nodded. The man smiled an took his face in his hands, slowly leaning down, joining there lips in a kiss. The boy internally gasped and broke out into a bright blush. The women however, ether gasped in surprise or sighed in understanding. They began to disperse; the Man did not break the kiss until the last one turned away.

The boy sat gasping, looking stunned and blushing brightly. The man laughed as he held his face.

"There now, all gone" he said quietly, smiling. The boy stared up at him, his ears ducked.

"What if someone I know saw me, us" he said looking around. The man laughed, pulling him into an embrace, the skin under the cloth seemed extremely cool.

"Who cares, I doubt you know anyone here," he said resting his chin on the top of the boy's head. The boy stood rigid, he knew this was wrong, to feel such joy in an embrace from another man, to even embrace another man in the presents of anyone. The man seemed to not care, as though it was perfectly normal. "If you feel uncomfortable embracing me out here, then perhaps a private room?" he asked, lightly lifting the face of the Blonde boy in his arms.

The boy's eyes widened. Not sure how to respond, being alone with this man, it seemed like a bad idea, but it was extremely tempting. He felt himself nod once, a light movement of his head, leaning into the hand that held his face. He took the arm offered to him, and allowed himself to be lead across the room, strait through the dance floor, receiving many odd, envious and repulsed looks as they passed. They reached the far side of the room, a servant opened the doors for them and the man took him into a long dark hallway. He led him back to one of the many rooms along the hall.

The man pushed open the door, to reveille a spacious room, illuminated with candles, roses everywhere. They're where two couches by one of the windows, a marble table between them, a bottle of Red Wine and two glasses on the table. As well as a desk off to the side and several other chairs. The room had obviously been prepared for who ever this man had planned to take back here.

The man led him to the couch telling him to sit. He held up the bottle, offering him a drink.

"No thank you, I am to young" the man laughed and put it down, sitting opposite him, he crossed his legs and put an arm up on the edge of the couch, resting his head in the arm, and studied the boy in white.

"Exactly how young are you love?" he asked, his voice seductive. The boy shivered at being called such a name by a stranger.

"Y-you know the rules of this masquerade, reveal nothing" he said. The man leaned forward.

"Ah, but you see, I live to break the rules, I want to break every rule there is… with you" the boys eyes widened, he quickly looked up to see the man standing in front of him, he had, in the that split second, gotten off the couch, and across the table, to stand in front of him. He looked up in shock.

The man reached down, taking the boys mask in his hands.

"May I" he asked his voice soft and sensuous. The boy shivered at the feel of his hands on his face.

"O-only if I may see your face as well" he stammered. The man appeared to think, and then nodded, walking around the room, snuffing out the candles. "What are you doing?" asked the boy nervously. His only response was more candles being snuffed out. Finally he came back to the last Candle, on the table next to the couch that the boy was sitting on. He removed his cape, letting it fall around him, and quietly took of his over jacket. The boy stared wide-eyed, as more of the mans pale skin was revealed.

He sat down next to the boy; there bodies touching, he grasped the tie to the cape around the boy's neck lightly, pulling at the bow until it came undone, the cape falling around the boy onto the couch. He lightly removed the boy's jacket, throwing it across the room. He leaned across the boy, purposely brushing his chest to the boys and put out the last candle wit his fingers.

"Now" he whispered. "Lets see that pretty face." The man was a silhouette in the light cast by the moon into the room. HE took the mask and slid it off of the boys face, revealing the boys soft flesh. The boy was truly blushing now. The man smiled in deep pleasure.

The boy raised his hands hesitantly, the man urged him on. He gripped the feathery mask and took it off his face, and gasped in shocked wonder. The mans face was unbearably beautiful. He ran his hand over the flawless skin, his jaw slack. The man laughed and lightly ran his hand down the boy's neck in turn, unbuttoning the top button of the shirt.

The boy was so captivated he couldn't move, he barely noticed a thing until the main leaned forward, kissing him again, this time more passionately.

"Tell me your name," he whispered into his lips.

"M-miles" the he answered almost immediately.

"Beautiful" the man whispered again, leaving a trail of butter fly kisses down Miles jaw and to his neck, where he stopped, his mouth hovering over the tender flesh, then he lightly kissed his neck, steadily growing more passionate, he pinned Miles to the couch. Suddenly Miles felt two points of sharp pain pierce his neck, and suddenly felt as though he had been pulled into the ocean. The light of the world dancing far above him, all sound was muffled, the water weighing heavily on him. He felt himself growing extremely exhausted.

Suddenly he was pulled out of the sea of drowning and into the room again; the main was smiling down at him, his mouth red with something that glinted in the silver light. Miles was dimly aware that it was his blood.

"I love you," he whispered to the boy deep in swoon. "You're…different then most men and women I take" he lightly stroked the boys face. "Tell me, would you regret it if I killed you" Miles tried to sit up, the ma took hold of him, flipping them over so that miles was on top of him.

"My, o-only regret, would be…not to know your…name" he said, breathing hard. He was finding hard to stay awake, and he felt extremely dizzy. The man nodded to him, lowering his face to his own.

"Lovely one, I will tell you, and only you" he kissed him again; tails could taste the crimson liquid on his lips. "My name is Shadow," he whispered. "So, would you die then, now? Or did you lie" he asked, running his fingers down the boys neck, lightly gliding over the wound there. Miles winced.

"No, it may seem…foolish but, I think I would die or you, I feel that…I've been waiting for you, my whole life." He whispered, tears filling his eyes.

"Would you stay with me then? Forever" Shadow whispered back to him, his fingers dancing over Miles exposed chest. He nodded weakly, his fox ears drooped. Shadow sat up, causing Miles to slide down to his lap. "Then you must not let go," he whispered in his ear. And slowly kissed down Miles neck, reaching the wound again, this time the pain came magnified.

The sea was twice as dark, but Miles kept his eyes fixed on the silver light of the far away world, keeping his eyes open, not allowing sleep to come and take him. The water deepened and he was pulled farther and farther down, the light dimming, but he kept his eyes open, and his heart free, until finally the sea was silent, no sound at all. Then every thing came rushing back to him at once, the room was twice as bright, every detail of the world magnified, the music of the distant ball clearly audible, but the first thing he saw was the face of a man, of a demon who loved him. He smiled softly, leaning forward and took the mouth of this man with his, his tongue lapping at the blood left over, the sweetest thing he had ever tasted.

Sweet Crimson Blood, And His Ebony Masked Lover, The Masochistic Demon

_I hope you like it, R&R now! No, but I would really like it if you did_


End file.
